


Кино вредных чувств

by thwowi



Series: Их переплетённые чувства [6]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwowi/pseuds/thwowi
Summary: Вдохновением к этой части послужила первая серия сериала «Почему женщины убивают». Кто смотрел, тот поймёт, кто нет — рекомендую посмотреть, сериал топовый.
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: Их переплетённые чувства [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870534
Kudos: 1





	Кино вредных чувств

Начало дружбы с Ричи Тозиером: первый класс школы.

Начало отношений с той девушкой: день назад.

Стэн рад, теперь у него статус «В отношениях». Конец шуткам Балабола про отклонения, девственный ротик и всё остальное. В первый день это заметно. Во второй тоже. В третий, — субботу, — предложение от Тозиера: «Супер крутой день с ночёвкой, фильмами и всякой хернёй! Как тебе?». И, конечно, согласие Уриса.

В начале выходного — поход в кинотеатр на новый фильм. Потом обед в прилежащей кафешке. А там уже домой к Тозиеру на сериальный марафон. (Только Урис знаком с влюблённостью Ричи к этим многосерийным картинам).

***

— Чё по чём? Кто до тебя кавалер этой дамы? — развалившийся на кровати Ричи, потягивающий трубочкой газировку из стакана.

— У первого её парня любовь к алкоголю больше, чем к ней. У второго тоже самое, только с наркотиками. И всё, — выдох Стэна, поставившего свою бумажную тару для напитка на письменный стол Тозиера (хотя поверхность больше похожа на снежные горы, вместо снега на которых — бумаги).

— Для полного комплекта вредных привычек нет курения. Не ты ли это?

— Господи, Ричи, это ты помешан на этом дыме, — сморщенный нос Уриса.

— Тогда вредная еда? — перемещение Тозиера в сидячее положение.

— Нет, — мотание головой.

— И без отрицания констатации факта о вредной привычке?

— Это не вредная привычка, наверное. Но человек, увлёкшийся ей, — размышляющий взгляд на стену, — Или твоё имя «вредная привычка»?

— Что? — вопрос Ричи на выдохе, и алеющие щёки Стэна.

— В том смысле, что... — метающийся по комнате взор.

***

У третьего парня любовь к парню.

На четвёртый день — спокойное расставание с той девушкой.

На пятый — Ричи, предлагающий Стэну отношения.

И ответ «Да».

И через года он такой же.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновением к этой части послужила первая серия сериала «Почему женщины убивают». Кто смотрел, тот поймёт, кто нет — рекомендую посмотреть, сериал топовый.


End file.
